Leon Basset (TV Series)
Leon Basset was once a deputy of the King County Sheriff Department in King County, Georgia. He was first seen in The Walking Dead (TV Series) pilot episode, Days Gone Bye, and was later featured on AMC's website in a online game called The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning; which explains the story behind how he was turned into a walker during the outbreak. Pre-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Leon was a back-up officer with Lam Kendal assisting in the highway police chase that put Rick Grimes into a coma. He was seen carrying a pistol and seems to be distracted and unfocused of the job at hand, and even mentions that they should capture the footage of the police pursuit and submit it to Worlds Craziest Police Chases. Rick tells him to focus and arm himself just as the criminals arrive at the standoff. He, along with the Linden County Sheriff's Department officers, exchange gunfire with the criminals and eventually take down the suspects; however Rick is shot in the shoulder before the last is killed. Season 2 "Bloodletting" He may have been seen with Lam when Shane goes to tell Lori that Rick has been shot. The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning The Dead Reckoning Game is canon to Leon's TV Characters life for more info please see Leon Basset (Dead Reckoning) Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Later, he is encountered by Rick, Morgan, and Duane as a walker when the trio are leaving the King County Sheriff's Department. He is on the opposite site of the station's chain link fence banging on it. He is missing his hat and sidearm while his radio microphone is dragging along the ground. Not wanting to leave him as a walker, Rick calmly walks up to him and puts a bullet into his former colleague's head, ending his suffering. Death Killed By *Officer Don (Alive) An infected Officer Don attacked and possibly bit Leon just as Shane left the police station to run to the aid of Lori. Once Leon turned into a walker, he continues to roam around the King County Police Station. *Rick Grimes (Zombified) As Rick, and were leaving the police station after stocking up on weapons, ammo, and supplies, Leon appeared and started to bang up against the fence. After explaining that Leon was careless and dumb, Rick walked up to Leon and shot him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the people Leon Basset has killed: *Unnamed Criminal 1 (alongside his fellow officers) *Unnamed Criminal 2 (alongside his fellow officers) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 1 Trivia *In the comic, it is an ordinary walker that is hitting the chain link fence, but Rick does not kill him because Morgan tells him to save his bullets. In the television series, this ordinary walker is replaced with Leon. *Leon is also featured with fellow police officers Shane and Don in the Dead Reckoning Adventure Game. *Linds Edwards grew a mustache specifically for this role. Bassett, Leon Bassett, Leon Bassett, Leon Bassett, Leon Basset, Leon Basset, Leon